Chigiri
by Sandylee007
Summary: Once upon a time, Itachi and Shisui were inseparable. What really happened the day Shisui died? ONESHOT A member of my ‘The One Thing You Want’ –wave.


A/N: Yup, I'm baaack, because this oneshot just crawled out and I couldn't stop it! (grins)

To those who are new around my ficcies, **this is once again a addition to my 'The One Thing You Want' –collection.** This was a request from a wonderful reader. (grins)

This is my vision of the relationship between Itachi and Shisui, and especially of what happened THAT fateful day.

TO MAKE THINGS CLEAR: This fic includes… suggestive themes, I guess. You can view this as Uchihacest or deep friendship; it's all up to you. (grins)

WARNINGS: SPOILERS, suggestive themes, sadness, oddness… Heh, I guess those were a few of the million things.

DISCLAIMER: Okay… I barely have money for a pair of shoes. So me, OWN?! (starts laughing like a madman)

Awkay, because I guess the time of stalling has come to an end, ne? (gulps) I really, REALLY hope ya'll all enjoy!

* * *

**_Why is the one thing you want often the only thing you can't have?_**

* * *

**The One Thing You Want -** **Chigiri**

* * *

The night when Itachi and Shisui Uchiha were born was stormy, filled with suffocatingly hot air and this unidentifiable tingle of electricity and anticipation. One of the newborn babies wouldn't cry – he only looked around the room with eyes that seemed to see everything, as though he'd already seen his whole story and accepted it. The other baby, on the other hand, cried for the first minute, but then broke into a smile that wouldn't fade even as he fell asleep – he quickly melted the heart of every single staff-member.

That night the whole clan celebrated; it wasn't often two new male heirs were welcomed to the clan the same day. Foolishly oblivious to the dark path destiny had chosen they declared that the clan's future was officially secure.

No one questioned the glorious future their deceitful Sharingan-eyes imagined, although the sky wouldn't stop crying for two days.

* * *

Years passed, several summers died away to winter. And as time passed, Itachi and Shisui quickly became inseparable. Where one went, the other always followed. They became the clan's prodigies, their pride and joy.

One day when they were seven and on their way home from the academy, the two froze to the spot and watched how two visibly sad and exhausted ninjas carried a covered body between them while crossing the village's border-line.

Shivers ran through Itachi, as though he'd just seen a flicker of something. It took a long time before he managed to speak. "What a waste."

"Don't say that." Shisui's slightly sharp tone surprised him, as did the look in the boy's eyes. "Sometimes… Sometimes, people die for the sake of their village – it's the price we accepted to pay when we decided to become ninjas. I know how much you hate war, but… The sacrifices we make are never worthless." Shisui's eyes seemed so much older than a seven-year-old's that for a moment, it scared Itachi. The other child couldn't look away from the corpse, although he obviously tried. "Teacher told us all that, remember?"

It took a long moment before Itachi managed to speak. "Yeah, of course I remember. Just…" He swallowed thickly, something that felt like a grape-fruit getting stuck to his throat. "Just make sure I'll never have to bring home your body, okay?"

And then, as though nothing serious at all had been said, Shisui's famous, radiant smile appeared. "Of course you won't have to. What enemy could kill me? I'm Body-Flicker Shisui." The boy then grabbed his hand, and he was almost startled by how willingly he accepted it. "Now let's go home – mother promised she'd make some cookies."

During the following five minutes Itachi's doubts and worries floated away. And who could blame him for forgetting to listen to his instincts?

Shisui's smile – or perhaps his eyes – were good at making people think of what the boy wanted them to think.

* * *

It wasn't until almost two years later Itachi questioned Shisui's words for the first time.

For while they were on a mission, the two of them got into a very tight spot. That day – to protect his most precious comrade and best friend – Itachi's Sharingan activated for the first time. But it was already too late. Shisui was injured, to such extend that the medics weren't sure if he'd make it.

During that seemingly endless night, Itachi didn't sleep at all. Shadows kept him company as he sat beside his friend and waited, even went as far as praying. Never once did he let go of Shisui's hopelessly limp hand.

Never – not even in his early childhood – had Itachi showed as much emotions as he did during those lonely hours.

And then, as though the nightmare of that day had been nothing but a cruel illusion, Shisui's eyelids inched halfway open. The boy smiled slightly when seeing him.

He had to clear his throat before words managed to crawl out. "Hey." Then, feeling that something more needed to be said, he added. "I… I thought you'd…" Hard as he tried, he just couldn't voice the rest of the words – they tasted too bitter.

It took a lot to catch the words Shisui managed to get out. "See?" The boy licked his lips. "You… won't have to… drag my corpse home." Eyes drooped dangerously, but there was still will for a little bit more. "I promised. So… Don't worry." With that the other fell asleep, those few words obviously having required far too much effort.

Itachi couldn't move, couldn't produce a word. Because at that moment, with Shisui not managing to offer him relieving words, his heart finally understood something dark he hadn't discovered before – a sensation of something that felt like doom. And it took all his willpower to control the tears wanting to roll.

Because he had a feeling that a day would come when Shisui wouldn't be able to keep his promise any longer.

Shisui recovered, but as from that night nothing was the same. For as from then Itachi's childhood was over.

* * *

Time passed, and the last illusions of peace were soon robbed from Itachi and Shisui when rumors started to lurk around that the Uchiha-clan was planning on something extremely dark. That a new war was at hand.

And then Itachi faced the last thing he would've wanted. During one cold night he learned _everything_ – every single dark secret his clan had tried to hide. The truth about the shameful past of the Uchihas. Their horrendous plans of taking over and starting a yet another war. And finally the full truth of the mighty Mangekyou.

He was a loyal ninja, and desperate to prevent the war approaching. That's why he chose to betray his clan – only to be rewarded for his loyalty with the most horrible mission he'd ever received. He was to observe, and to make sure the Uchihas wouldn't pose a threat on Konoha and the rest of the Ninja-world – whatever measures required. He was to destroy _everyone_ if necessary.

Including Shisui and Sasuke. No bonds and affections were to be on the way of safety and duty.

That night, he watched both his brother and Shisui as they slept, his heart heavier than he ever remembered it being. That night marked the first of many during which he threw up blood.

Two days after he'd gotten his new, chilling mission, he and Shisui were sitting on the rooftop of the police-forces' headquarters, watching how a bloodred sun dived into the horizon.

He didn't realize they hadn't spoken in over an hour until he heard Shisui's voice. "All those rumors… Do you think your father and the others are really planning on something like that?"

After a couple moments he managed to shake his head. "I… don't know." That admittance made him feel cold. Nothing was worse than not knowing, especially for a ninja.

Shisui looked at him with something close to curiosity. "Are you scared?"

He shook his head, lifting his gaze towards the sky for a moment. It'd already gone completely black. "No", he answered with utmost honesty. "I'm not afraid of the war." Not managing to stop himself, he glanced towards Shisui. _Losing you, on the other hand…_

Shisui appeared almost dazed for a moment – utterly disbelieving – until a tiny, slightly sad smile appeared to the boy's face. "Damn, how I've missed that expression!" The boy poked his forehead with two fingers. "You know, you never show feelings around anyone but me and Sasuke anymore."

His tongue all but convulsed, and his whole mouth burned with the need to say the words out loud. 'You're the only ones around me worth it.' But instead of speaking he wrapped his arms tightly around the other male, pulling the boy so close that he felt his scent.

He was very happy that Shisui couldn't see the look on his face while he wished from the bottom of his heart that their time wasn't as close to ending as he feared.

And it was the only thing he'd ever wanted.

* * *

Just a little bit more time passed – and then, inevitably, arrived the day fate had pushed the unlucky boys towards from the very beginning.

Already when Shisui appeared to the river by which they'd agreed to meet, Itachi had a feeling that something horrible was about to happen. The boy's sullen expression did nothing to chase away the unease that appeared to his body.

A deep frown appeared to his face. "What's wrong?"

Shisui's expression turned even darker. "Itachi, I… I _know_. I saw everything." The boy gulped thickly. "They need to be stopped."

Feeling sick to his stomach and dizzy, he leaned against a huge stone and folded his arms, about a million thoughts spinning around in his head. "What… are we going to do?"

"Don't worry, I've got a plan. Though…" The flash on Shisui's face was such he would've never wanted to see. "I'm not sure if you'll agree with it."

He frowned, then – as everything started to slide to place – allowed his eyes to widen a fraction. He found himself taking a step backwards.

'_You must kill your best friend._'

"No." It was a wounded beast's growl, and it took a while before he realized the sound came from him. "I'm not going to do it, Shisui. You… You can't just expect me to…!" He couldn't even voice it.

Shisui activated his Sharingan. "I… I wish we could do this together, just like good old times. But… I have to make sure that you'll be strong enough for this, even if it means working on your own." The boy's smile weavered. "Don't worry, Itachi." Black still spinning on red, the boy leaned forward and placed a tiny kiss to his forehead. "It won't take long."

And without him barely realizing what was happening, he soon discovered that Shisui was laying in the river, under the surface, with his hands and hold keeping the boy there. He wanted to shout, wanted with his all to pull away, but he was paralyzed.

"It's going to be alright", Shisui's voice – weak, barely audible – whispered to his ear, although a part of him knew the boy couldn't possibly speak. Instead of water, the boy suddenly rested in a unearthly, white glow that almost blinded him. "Everything's going to work out, I promise."

He blinked once and emitted a sound that suggested he hadn't been breathing for a long time. His head was fuzzy and filled with a buzzing sound, and when Shisui's lips moved he couldn't hear the voice.

His stomach flipped around all of a sudden, and he gagged dryly.

_I'm sorry._ He never found out which one's thought that was.

And then all illusions faded, leaving him face to face with the chilling reality. Forcing him to face Shisui, who was floating in the water below him – smiling faintly, sadly, his once sparkling eyes empty, face practically colorless. In a matter of moments the full gravity of what he'd just done washed over him, sending him to his knees into the water. Although his hands shivered slightly his moves were chillingly calm and composed while he wrapped his arms around Shisui and pulled the utterly limp body as close to him as he could. No matter how much his heart desired, there was no life – not even Shisui's scent – in the body. Nothing would return the warmth he was desperate to feel.

He closed his eyes as heavy rain started to fall, barely managing to breathe because it hurt far too much.

Itachi had never felt as hopelessly alone in his entire life.

He had no idea how long he'd been there until he suddenly opened his eyes, feeling that someone was looking at him. His sharp eyes soon found Fugaku Uchiha, who was looking at them from a small distance. There were several emotions on the man's face, but he only recognized one.

Disappointment.

The man stood still for a couple of seconds before turning around and starting to walk away, as though nothing out of ordinary had happened.

At that moment Itachi's Mangekyou activated for the first time, started to spin madly. And his broken heart knew exactly what to do.

* * *

Several years later, one extremely rainy evening, Kisame watched with interest as Itachi kneeled to a certain, obviously important stone, placing a single flower by it. Although his tongue was practically burning with the desire to ask, he merely watched and wondered as Itachi caressed the stone, and he could've sworn he heard whispered words.

Almost half an hour later his partner finally straightened his form and turned slowly towards him. Only the glazed look in the younger male's eyes revealed that something important had just taken place.

He waited for a moment before speaking. "Who was the flower for?"

Itachi's lips twitched and squeezed to a thin line before the Uchiha started to walk with smooth, steady steps. "Let's go. We can't afford being late from this mission."  
Quirking an eyebrow, he started to follow his partner. They didn't speak a word during the whole journey.

-

Had Itachi turned around, he might've seen a tiny, extremely beautiful bird with black and some blue feathers that sat to the stone, watching his distancing back. The bird gave a cry of anguish before rising to its wings again and disappearing.

* * *

**Owari.**

* * *

(To those wondering, according to my little knowledge the title means one or all of the following in Japanese; pledge, vow, promise, destiny) (sniffs) (Kinda fitting, ne?)

* * *

A/N: (sniffs) Poor Uchihas, ne?

Sooo… (gulps) Was that any good, at all? **PLEASE**, review and let me know – it'd mean the world to me! (gives puppy's eyes, and offers all kinds of pribe-treats)

And YUP, **I'm still very much accepting requests for this theme** – and any pairing/…thingy goes! So far there'll be a NaruMatsuri-fic, a NejiHina-fic, a Team7-fic, and a fic of Itachi and Sasuke's parents. (If I've forgotten something, please pardon me!) (grins) Yay?

Thank you so much for reading!

I really hope I'll see ya guys later!


End file.
